Connection of Heart
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: Naruto still felt he had some sort of connection with Sasuke, and though they were apart for a long time, they still had that secret connection of heart. SasuNaru.


**Connection of Heart.**

**Disclaimer: **I _do not _own Naruto; they are the property of _Masashi Kishimoto_ and I _do not_ own the song "HEART STATION", it belongs to Utada Hikaru.

**Warnings: **Probably some OOCness.

**Summary: **Naruto still felt he had some sort of connection with Sasuke, and though they were apart for a long time, they still had that secret connection of heart. SasuNaru.

**A/N :** The italics are supposively the translated lyrics to HEART STATION. And I used a few lyrics, not all of them btw. Enjoy --

* * *

**Connection of Heart.  
**By Naoko-Miharu

It was raining again. Those crystalline teardrops sent from heaven were thumping heavily on the apartment rooftop. The wind softly howled against one of the many window panes in the blonde's apartment.

Naruto sat there quietly on his bed. Wrinkled white sheets tangled amongst his tan legs.

To some people, the rain would sooth them to a peaceful sleep… but to him, it merely woke him up. Thump… thump, thump. Thump… thump, thump. It sounded like heartbeats, a numerous amount of heartbeats.

Sweat beaded down Naruto's forehead. He couldn't sleep once again. He thought the nonstop, intense training with Jiraiya for more than two years would make him tired… but there was always something itching in the back of Naruto's mind that refused him to sleep.

Sas…ke…

Naruto untangled himself from the sheets and slowly walked over to the desk in the corner, stumbling a bit on the way.

On the desk laid a small red radio Iruka-sensei gave him a few days ago. It was a small welcome back gift, along with a nice treat of ramen.

Naruto picked the radio up and turned one of the dials when a low 'buzz' was heard, followed by a low jazzy song. Naruto sighed and placed the radio back down.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai…"

Love…

Thirty months and counting… more than eight hours of training a day… sore ankles, blistered hands and a bleeding mouth. Was all this for love? If not, then what was it?

"Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai…"

The raindrops continued to drum steadily on the rooftop.

Naruto stared at the radio for a second or two and exited his bedroom, floorboards creaking. He slipped on his shoes and without an umbrella or a jacket, he ran outside.

…_The two of us, not believing in this separation…_

There was something in his gut that made him want to go outside. He began to run and kept on running, passing stores, apartment complexes, closed markets, closed bars…

His black t-shirt was drenched, cloth sticking themselves onto his now damp tan skin. But no matter how drenched he was, Naruto kept running. He could feel the rain run down his golden hair, down his back and leaving cold wet trails down his spine. Puddles were splashed, but the amount of ripples remained.

Thump… thump, thump.

His heart ached, his head hurt, he was getting cold, but he kept running. He had already ran past the main gate and towards the forest that welcomed him. The sounds of rain drops thwacking against the trees and the adorned leaves enriched his ears.

Naruto knew someone was waiting for him.

_Are you able to hear my voice?_

He remembered 30 months ago… he remembered his face. What he said, what he saw, what had happened. An enraged battle, a pained feeling, a broken promise… a broken heart.

He remembered screaming his name, only to hear it fade away with the sounds of violent water. He remembered how his heart tightened, how everything was balanced on a thin piece of string. He poured his feelings out, he left himself vulnerable. But nothing made his friend stop from escaping.

Everything was a whirl around him. Dark colored trees, dark colored branches, cold rain. Naruto continued to run.

_Even if we are apart…_

Thirty months… it was a large number. But ninety weeks seemed longer. Six hundred and thirty days… Fifteen thousand hours… Nine hundred and seven thousand minutes. Nine hundred and seven thousand times stronger. Was that possible?

Every night after training, Naruto would look up into the night sky. He'd find the first one he saw… and made a wish. Every night before he closed his eyes and drifted off, the person he'd think about was…

_You are right here… in the middle of my heart…_

Naruto was close, he could sense it… he could sense_ him_.

The sky was still a melancholy gray and thunder began to roll. The red radio sitting on his desk still played quietly, occasionally buzzing on and off.

Naruto slowed down and jumped off the branch of the tree he was in. His tired, aquamarine eyes adjusted to the surroundings, and that's when he saw him. A new attire, a new look… a new person. He stood there back facing him, the rain also drenched his clothing. His dark hair falling limply, few strands sticking on his neck.

The blonde stood there behind him not moving an inch. The sounds of the rain falling around them, on them, pouring their purity onto them was all that was heard.

Naruto's eyes closed and he shed tears. He didn't want to shed tears, but it was only natural. _He _couldn't tell anyways, he could have cared less that his old comrade was crying.

He opened his eyes, and the tears kept rolling down.

_Somewhere, two pulses are..._

The dark haired man turned around and looked at Naruto who was looking back at him. Innocent blue eyes melting into his. Naruto should have known why he had left.

Naruto's lip quivered.

He was vulnerable again. Did his training do no good for him? Take him home, a voice whispered in his ear. Take him _home_.

"Sasuke…" He whimpered.

He heard his name and continued to look at him. He walked over until both their faces were merely inches apart. He embraced Naruto in a hug.

"Stop crying…"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warmth within the wet clothing. He could feel his heart connect… with his.

Thump… thump, thump.

…_always beating…_

He placed his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes. A run-away, an enemy, a friend, a comrade… though Sasuke was titled all these things, the only thing he was to Naruto was a friend that he loves… this connection made him feel safe… at _home_…

The crackle of thunder was heard, followed by a few flashes of lightning.

Thump… thump, thump.

"Come back home, Sasuke…" He muffled into his drenched clothing.

He felt Sasuke tense up and his dark eyes looking down at him.

Naruto looked up and poured his heart out into him with his eyes. Sasuke changed… mentally and physically. The gray skies shaded each other's faces, but their eyes were the brightest in the dark.

_Are you receiving the frequencies of my heart?_

Sasuke remained silent, and Naruto continued to look up at him.

"Please…?"

Another crackle of thunder and the falling rain were Naruto's only reply.

Sasuke gently placed his hand behind Naruto's head and pressed him against his shoulder. He rested his head on Naruto's wet golden hair.

"You know the answer, Naruto."

With that Sasuke gently raised his head and moved away from him.

"You know I can't go back to Konoha."

Naruto's heart dropped. He was vulnerable indeed.

He looked down and shut his eyes. His skin was already drenched with rain water and he felt his head pain even more.

_We're receiving another request tonight, 'I love you'…_

Naruto blacked out and the last thing he heard were the footsteps and the rain.

He was so close…

Thump… thump, thump.

---

The red radio sitting in the desk in the corner of his room still played that soft jazzy tune.

Naruto slowly woke up to the radio's buzzes and he jolted up. He studied the location he was in and clenched the white sheets that covered him. He was back in his room.

_A secret hertz that still connects us…_

He wondered if last night was all a dream, if meeting with Sasuke wasn't real at all. That temporary connection he had felt before when they hugged. Was that real?

Naruto rubbed his head and got off his bed. He walked over to the window and opened it, remaining raindrops dropped on Naruto's arm, giving him a tingling sensation. The blonde stuck his head out of the window in his apartment complex and felt the wind caress against his face as it also blew through his hair.

Konoha was left with a windy breeze after the rain storm ended.

As the wind continued to blow gently, Naruto felt his heart tug at him and he knew…

_Heart station of sinners..._

"_I _don't associate with you, with Konoha or anyone anymore… but _you_…_ you_ associate with _me_ and everyone else…"

Naruto slowly closed his eyes. He could hear the birds chirping and the sun's warmth radiating on his face.

"I can't go home to Konoha. But I am _home_ in you…"

"Even though we're apart, we're still connected. Even if he doesn't believe in me anymore, doesn't know me anymore… we're still connected… my heart feels it, I feel it," Naruto whispered.

_A secret only God knows…_

Thump… thump, thump.

The buzz on the radio faded, and the singer began to sing once more in that continuous looped song.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai… Heart Station."


End file.
